1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vibratory plows for laying pipe and/or cable, and more particularly to a vibratory plow having a ground following depth gauge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vibratory plows for laying pipe, especially irrigation pipe, is well known. The vibratory plow has a blade that is moved rapidly in an up and down direction thereby making a cut in the turf. Attached to the bottom of the blade is a pipe puller attachment. The pipe is attached to the pipe puller attachment and moves along with the vibratory plow as it moves across the turf. The pipe is typically supplied on a reel. When laying the pipe, the pipe is usually set at the maximum depth of the blade.
However, there are instances where it is desirable to lift the plow upward so that the pipe may be laid at a different elevation. This will usually come when a pipe is being laid across another pipe and it is not desired to have the blade cut the pipe that was laid first. It is desirable to know how far the blade has been lifted during this process so that sufficient clearance is maintained between the first pipe that has been laid and the second pipe that is being laid. Further, it is advantageous to not raise the level too high so that the second laid pipe does not come too close to the surface of the ground. Under certain circumstances, the pipe is laid at less than maximum depth and it may be advantageous to both raise and lower the depth. Also, changes in soil density may effect the depth the blade penetrates the soil. To date, the operator of the vibratory plow uses the hydraulic mechanisms available at the operator's control panel to raise and lower the plow. However, there is no method for the operator to determine how far the plow has been raised other than by visually looking at the plow itself. This is far from accurate, especially for detecting changes in soil density, and the present invention has been developed to address the problems associated with the prior art.